Battle Halls
To complete a location for the main quest storyline, you must defeat the monsters in that location's battle hall. This also earns you the badge of that location/hall boss monster. You can only take on one hall once every 24 hours but you are allowed 7 hours for your group/troop to complete the hall. Be prepared to devote atleast 1 hour of your time to a battle hall. You can choose any hall that you finished in the past. To complete, you must battle with your troop or a group. The easiest thing to do is join a group for the battle! The game will find a group of people also trying to compete at that time and put you in a group together. Since you must use energy to fight the battles, it is recommended that you enter with FULL or extra energy levels. When you battle a monster, you get 60 seconds to attack them with the most points as possible. After that, you can battle them again to continue to add attack points, sit back and wait for others to pitch in to save your energy for the next mini boss, or if you're out of energy, you can sit and wait to recharge. In the Group Log, you can see the points and % progress each person makes-- I like to check mine to see who is being active and who is doing the most damage. Your prize will be delivered straight to your Gift Inbox. To get a prize, you MUST have competed against that monster. To "defeat" the hall for a quest, you MUST be inside the hall when the final boss is defeated and have battled all the monsters. Whirlwind Hall Location: Teepee Hollow - Air and Rock Based Monsters Hall Mini Boss Monsters: # Shadow Stalker Rock type (Prizes: 1 Yellowfellow (uncommon) or 1 M. Spin) # Sorcerer ''Air type'' '''(Prizes: 1 Yellowfellow (uncommon), 1 Clouffant (uncommon) or 1 M. Spin) # '''Animus Rock type ''(Prizes: 1 Rare puzzle piece, 1 Yellowfellow (uncommon), 1 Clouffant (uncommon) or 1 M. Spin) # '''Wingdigo' Air type ''(Prizes: 1 Pterosaur (super), 1 NoseBlower (super), 1 Super puzzle piece, 1 Ultra Candy (special), 1 Super Candy (special), 1 Special egg, 1 Rare egg, 2 Yellowfellows (uncommon), or 1 XP Booster Waterfall Hall Location: Turtle Falls - Water Based Monsters Hall Mini Boss Monsters: # '''Freeztop' (Prizes: 1 Dropler (uncommon) or 1 M. Spin) # Nucearwyvern (Prizes: 1 Dropler (uncommon), 1 Troglodyte (uncommon) or 1 M. Spin) # Poseithon (Prizes: 1 Freezer (super), 1 Swampsting (super), 2 Super puzzle pieces, 1 Super puzzle piece, 1 Epic Candy (special), 1 Ultra Candy (special), 1 Super Candy (special), 1 Special egg, 1 Rare egg, 2 Droplers (uncommon), or 1 XP Booster Forest Hall Location: Spring Clearing - Plant Based Monsters Hall Mini Boss Monsters: # Spryggansaurus (Prizes: 1 Troad (uncommon) or 1 M. Spin) # Grandzooka '''(Prizes: 1 Troad (uncommon), 1 Leaffrog (uncommon) or 1 M. Spin) # '''Soldier Ent (Prizes: 1 Rare puzzle piece, 1 Troad (uncommon), 1 Leaffrog (uncommon) or 1 M. Spin) # Witherslither (Prizes: 1 Yggdrassic (super), 1 Treepir (super), 3 Super puzzle pieces, 2 Super puzzle pieces, 1 Ultra Candy (special), 1 Super Candy (special), 1 Epic Candy (special), 1 Special egg, 1 Rare egg, 2 Troads (uncommon), 1 Luck Booster, 1 Stones Booster, or 1 XP Booster Boulder Hall Location: Rocky Ridge - Rock Based Monsters Hall Mini Boss Monsters: # Iggyrock (Prizes: 1 Silikid (uncommon) or 1 M. Spin) # Shalemost '''(Prizes: 1 Silikid (uncommon), 1 Thino (uncommon) or 1 M. Spin) # '''Viggo (Prizes: 1 Rare puzzle piece, 1 Silikid (uncommon), 1 Thino (uncommon) or 1 M. Spin) # Quakemaker (Prizes: 1 Hardrocker (super), 1 Crog (super), 4 Super puzzle pieces, 3 Super puzzle pieces, 1 Ultra Candy (special), 1 Super Candy (special), 1 Epic Candy (special), 1 Special egg, 1 Rare egg, 2 Silikid (uncommon), 1 Luck Booster, 1 Stones Booster, 1 Recovery Booster, 1 Feed Booster or 1 XP Booster Category:Battle camp Category:Battle Camp Forum